


Not for honour but for you

by Shin_sho_ryu_ken



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Tsundere Felix Hugo Fraldarius, felix is a stubborn bastard, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_sho_ryu_ken/pseuds/Shin_sho_ryu_ken
Summary: Dimitri and Felix are sparring partners and respect each other as not only strong warriors, but as best friends. They find themselves paying attention to each other’s skills a lot more lately but soon enough, they realize that they’re thinking about more than just the other’s battle prowess.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 8





	1. A worthy opponent

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo! This is my first shot at a longer fan fic :) please feel free to leave any reviews! 
> 
> Also buckle up kiddos here we goooooo

There was a sparkle in his eyes whenever they sparred. A glimmer of excitement distracting from the darkness and agony within. Every jab of the lance building up the anticipation of his next move. Dimitri was one hell of a sparring partner. 

Felix could swear he saw the bastard smirk every time he caught the dark blue haired boy off guard. It was infuriating but at the same time, it was all the motivation he needed to try even harder. He’d be damned if he let that blond haired boar win their friendly quarrel. 

“Take this!” Felix exclaimed before landing a blow to Dimitri’s shoulder, “Ah-“ The blond haired boy yelped in surprise as he was knocked off balance and stumbled for a second. But that second was all Felix needed to deliver a finishing blow which ultimately knocked his rival off his feet and on to his back.

“Give up?” Felix asked, despite already knowing that he’d won their friendly battle “I suppose I have no choice” Dimitri said with a light smile. The dark blue haired boy turned his back to the blond boy on the ground in an attempt to hide his prideful smirk. Dimitri got back up and dusted himself off, “perhaps I’m losing my grip” he thought out loud, “or maybe I’m just too good of a sparring partner for you” Felix responded turning around to face Dimitri while crossing his arms. “I suppose you could always go looking for Sylvain who is most definitely getting chased down by no less than 5 women if I become too boring of a rival for you” the blond boy suggested as he tried his hardest not to chuckle at the thought of his red haired friend doing laps around the monastery. “I think you’ll do for now” replied Felix thinking about how bothersome it would be to actually get Sylvain to do any training, let alone spar with him. 

Felix has never quite shown how much he appreciated his friends. Ingrid, Sylvain, and Dimitri each meant so much to him. He considered Ingrid a strong warrior, saw Sylvain for more than just the act of a womanizer he put up on the surface and even respected Dimitri as an ally but more importantly, as a best friend. Despite how much he seemed to despise the blond prince, he had always held him very close to his heart. 

The ringing of a bell snapped Felix out of his thoughts. The sun was setting at the monastery, and he could hear students chatting and walking outside the training grounds. “Care to grab to meal with me, Felix?” Dimitri inquired, the dark blue haired boy merely scoffed at his request. “What could you possibly gain from me being in your company any longer?” Felix was now studying his blade in an attempt to avoid Dimitri’s azure eyes. Dimitri let out a light snort at his friend’s attitude, “is it so bad that I want to have a quick meal with a companion after a sparring session?” He asked with a hint of a smile.

The prince couldn’t remember the last time he had a meal with Felix. He would regularly have meals with the professor, Dedue, Ingrid, and even Sylvain when he wasn’t busy wooing the poor female chefs. Dimitri’s lack of taste meant that he was clearly more interested in having company than enjoying a meal, and it showed. Anyone sitting with or around Dimitri could feel his social aura and his company at the table would always leave with a smile on their faces, be it from the food, their conversation with Dimitri, or a mix of both.

Felix sighed “I guess it wouldn’t hurt but don’t you dare think that this’ll become a routine, boar.” he gave in. His cold exterior and distanced display is what drove most people away from him, but Dimitri knew that his long time friend only meant well with his frequent seemingly harsh words.

The two nobles began their walk to the dining hall as the sun melted into the horizon. A warm breeze hit their faces as the silence between them grew with both boys being tired from their long day of relentless training and studying. “You’re a strong warrior, Felix” stated Dimitri out of the blue “I must say, I find myself admiring your skill on the battlefield” but a small part of Dimitri knew that he admire much more than just his finesse with the blade, yet a bigger part of him decided to ignore the small voice among many in his head. The silence remained, but Dimitri knew that Felix heard him and that the stubborn boy was holding back a smirk. Their silence was cut short by the booming noise of the dining hall.


	2. The dining hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri and Felix share a meal with the other half of the childhood friend group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I’m still getting the hang of writing and I’m hoping you guys can stick with me even if at times it’s kind of.... trash... but anyways, back to the slowest fic ever because I love slow burn

The smell of fresh food hit Felix and Dimitri’s faces as they took their first few steps into the dining hall. They stood at the entrance for a moment analyzing the room, many familiar faces could be seen feasting on the food that was prepared by hardworking chefs. A few moments passed until Dimitri could see Sylvain waving at him and Felix, “HEYY COME SIT OVER HEEEERE!” The red haired noble yelled from across the dining hall as he pointed in front of the table that he and Ingrid were eating at. “What a warm welcome, huh?” Dimitri looked over at the dark blue haired boy who simply rolled his eyes and began walking alongside the blond prince.

“And hello to you to, Sylvain” Dimitri said “nice of you to get the whole room staring at us”. Sylvain winked in return “a prince’s entrance should be flashy, right Ingrid?” were the last words he spoke before Ingrid’s fist came down on the top of his head. “OW-“ the redhead cried in pain as he rubbed his scalp “point taken m’lady”. 

For a moment, Felix forgot about all his responsibilities and obligations as a noble and as a student, his every worry has been cast aside as he sat and joked around (or in reality, watched his friends joke around). He felt like nothing in the world existed except for Dimitri, Sylvain, Ingrid, and Himself. 

He assumed that Ingrid had just recounted a rather amusing story as he heard Dimitri and Sylvain break out in laughter. Felix turned his head to his right and saw a genuine laugh from the blond boy sitting next to him, he didn’t even notice that he’d been staring well past the laughter ended. Something about the boar prince captivated him so much that in that very moment, the sounds of the packed dining hall had been blocked out and only Dimitri existed in his world. 

“Earth to Felix, I repeat, Earth to Felix” Ingrid spoke as she rapidly waved her hand in front of the dark blue haired boy’s face. Felix finally snapped out of his dream like state “alright, I heard you” he scowled. _That was strange_ he thought, _I’ve been zoning out much more than usual_. “I think I’ve had enough chit-chat and food for today” Felix stated as he stood up from his seat and rolled his neck “same here” Sylvain followed up. “Shall we walk back to the dorms together, my best friend who would never decline such an offer?” Felix had already started walking, so he didn’t have to see the red haired idiot wink at him. “I’d say that’s a yes, see ya!” And the redhead was off chasing after Felix. 

“So how was spending a whole day with the local dunce?” Dimitri finally spoke after he and Ingrid had finished laughing at the two nobles that had just left “How do I say this nicely... it was terrible, please excuse my bluntness.” The prince simply had to let out a quick chuckle at his irritated classmate. “I really worry about him sometimes, to be honest. I never quite know what he’s thinking when he decides to hit on every living and even non-living object...”Ingrid giggled at the end of her confession but Dimitri knew it was true concern. 

Dimitri has been friends with Sylvain since childhood, just like he was with Ingrid and Felix. He’d stayed up countless nights and snuck out countless times just to see Sylvain when the redhead was having nightmares about his brother and his crest. The two boys were always there for each other, and for this reason exactly, Dimitri knew that Sylvain’s womanizing tendencies were merely a coping mechanism. A bad one, yes, but the prince could see through it nonetheless. 

“Perhaps you should rest now that you’ve finally gotten away from him. I’m sure you’ll need plenty of energy tomorrow, Sylvain will be knocking at your door with 5 witty lines planned before you know it.” Dimitri joked “I suppose you’re right, your highness. I will be taking my leave now” Ingrid stood up from her seat and bowed and began walking to her room. 

It was getting dark and Dimitri decided to take his sweet time while walking back to his accommodation, on his way back he passed the training grounds and heard numerous grunts and sounds of a sword whistling through the air at amazingly fast speeds. The now curious prince couldn’t control himself as he quietly (or, as quietly as he could) pushed open the large doors leading to the area. He had a hunch of who would be practicing this late, but he still found himself utterly frozen when he saw who was inside. 


	3. Two boys chillin in the training hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri stubbles upon Felix in the training grounds and can’t help but watch him. Seteth quickly interrupts their awkward accidental meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine got me bored lmao. Feel free to leave any comments or kudos btw! I can’t believe over 100 people have clicked on this mess of a first fic....

Dimitri couldn’t help but watch with wide eyes as the sword that Felix was slashing with danced faster than the blond could keep up with. It truly amazed him how dedicated and focused his friend was. Felix’s blade had hit every single target as he continued his smooth movements, the sound of the weapon whistling through the air could be heard all the way from the slight opening of the training hall doors where Dimitri stood frozen in awe. 

Before the prince was done processing the sheer finesse he’d just witnessed, the sound of a sheathing sword hit his ears. He was about to make a ‘tactical retreat’ but a cold voice suddenly spoke. “And what brings a boar like yourself here?” Questioned the dark blue haired boy as he sighed in a frustrated manner “I just uhh” Dimitri attempted to keep his composure as he tried his hardest to think of a good excuse for watching the other boy “I just left something here....from earlier...” at this point, he mentally slapped himself. “Right then. Hurry up and get whatever you left here.” Felix finally turned to face him. He knew Dimitri didn’t leave anything here, _but playing with the boar a little wouldn’t hurt_ he thought. Dimitri walked into the center of the training grounds as slowly as possible to buy himself time to think. It was almost as if the goddess herself had taken pity on the prince because right before he’d reached the complete other side of the training grounds, the large doors creaked open. 

“You are both aware that you cannot be here at this hour, yes?” Spoke the second-in-command at Garreg Mach, known as Seteth. The green haired man crossed his arms as he awaited a response from the two students who currently seemed like they had suddenly turned to stone. Dimitri cleared his throat as he turned around to face lady Rhea’s personal aid, “My sincerest apologies, we will take our leave right this moment.” the prince was entirely ready to leave the training grounds, and he hoped his apology had sufficed. 

Seteth didn’t look very intimidating, but something about the man always felt a bit off to Dimitri. He was sure that many of his school mates felt the same but no one would dare say anything about it, not even through the anonymous confessions system. It was one of those unanimous thoughts that floated through the monastery.

Felix and Dimitri had already begun walking towards the open doors with their heads down but Seteth’s voice stopped them in their tracks right in front of him. “Not so fast, young men. I’ve heard reports from students around the monastery that someone...” he gave a quick glance at Felix who immediately looked away as soon as Seteth locked eyes with him “has been training at unreasonable hours and many students have complained that it is bothering them.” “Snitches” Felix mumbled under his breath but it didn’t go under Seteth’s radar “pardon me?” He shot at the dark blue haired boy who was now staring at the floor again. “Nothing.” Replied Felix. Not like he really cared, but Felix would rather NOT get into more shit than he’s in right now. Dimitri did his best to hold back a laugh, but he couldn’t help but let a light snort slip out, Seteth and Felix both looked at him but the difference was that Felix had the smallest smile on his face while Seteth was giving the most menacing death stare ever given. “Something funny, your highness?” His glare somehow got even scarier “not at all” replied Dimitri as fast as he could. “You know, I’ve also heard reports of a certain prince breaking every fishing rod, every plate in the dining hall, and a very very high amount of school supplies... sound familiar?” The green haired adult was ruthless. “My point is, you’re not exactly off the hook either, Prince Dimitri.” 

This may have been a serious situation, but both Dimitri and Felix were clearly entertaining themselves. Felix was momentarily reminded of their childhood, when they would run around the castle and cause trouble. Everything from stealing food from the kitchen to knocking over vases by ‘accident’. The dark blue haired boy couldn’t help but smile as the 3 men now stood silently in the room. 

“I believe it is time we end this.” Dimitri almost breathed a sigh of relief. “But before you both leave, I’d like to let you know that due to these incidents, you will have to do a few tasks in order to be forgiven.” Felix couldn’t have rolled his eyes harder. “Tomorrow you are to organize the library, the day after, you are to clean the kitchen after the other students and staff have left, And finally, on the next day, you are to tend to the greenhouse.” Dimitri quickly looked over to Felix and saw the other boy looking annoyed as ever, it’s not like the prince wanted to do any of these tasks either, but it can’t be that bad... right? 

“You may leave now.” Spoke Seteth as he closed his eyes and turned his back to the two nobles. “Goodnight” said Dimitri before taking off as fast as he could, Felix followed in silence. “Hmpf” was all Felix could communicate out loud as he and Dimitri made their way back to their dorms at lightning speed. “You’d better rest up, we’ve got work to do tomorrow” told his friend without staring at him, Felix didn’t answer but Dimitri didn’t mind. 

(Dimitri’s dorm) 

As Dimitri settled into his bed he stared at the ceiling, a part of him was excited to see what would happen tomorrow. He swore a silent promise to do his best not to break anything, and to be as competent as possible since he and Felix were in this together. His eyelids became heavy, and he finally gave in to the deep sleep waiting for him. 

(Felix’s room) 

He sat at the corner of his bed, holding his head in his hands. Why is every staff member at this school annoying other than the professor. _Whatever, let’s just get this over with_ , he thought. A very small voice inside him told him that it would be fun spending a whole day with the boar, even if they were just organizing a bunch of dusty books, but he didn’t listen to that voice. He reluctantly went to sleep in an attempt to stop his urges to train in his room with an imaginary sword. 


	4. Two nobles walk into a library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of library organization begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! This shit ain’t dead yet. I would love to interact with you guys some more so don’t be afraid to comment! Thank you for reading! :D

_We’ve got quite the day ahead of us_ was the first thing Dimitri thought when he woke up. The sun was still rising when the prince yawned and stretched to the sound of birds chirping, he’d always been an early riser due to the nightmares that haunted him which didn’t allow for peaceful rests. He began to carry out his morning routine, a few deep breaths, putting on his usual uniform, staring at the floor for several minutes before finally leaving his abode. This time however, he’d seen a familiar face walking through the dorm halls.

A tired and half asleep pair of eyes belonging to Felix looked at the prince as he walked towards him with an annoyed look. Waking up wasn’t easy for everyone noted Dimitri in his head. “Good morning, Felix. Slept well?” Asked Dimitri, despite already knowing the answer. “Do I look like I did?” Replied Felix in his groggy morning voice before a yawn escaped the dark blue haired boy’s mouth. No extra words were needed, and the boys began walking towards the library.

Dimitri had to admit that it was strange seeing his friend in such a state. He’d seen Felix at his very worst when his brother died, he’d seen him get so annoyed at Sylvain that he was practically fuming, but lately he hadn’t seen Felix unless he was in tip-top shape. But seeing his friend all drowsy wasn’t a terrible sight, he might even call it cute...... 

Dimitri stopped in his tracks. Did he.... did he really just call his friend since childhood... cute? CUTE? Is this some kind of twisted joke? Maybe he did need more sleep after all... maybe he should take the day off. The idea sounded good until he pictured having to talk to Seteth, the thought was quickly followed by a trail of shivers running down his spine and a loud gulp. 

“— I said are you coming? Hey are you listening to me? What’s your problem, boar?” Dimitri finally returned to reality when Felix’s voice hit his ears. “Right, my apologies. I suppose I just didn’t sleep too well either...” One befuddled prince and his half asleep friend continued walking towards the library where Seteth was waiting for them.

(The library) 

The pair of nobles straightened their postures and walked into the disorganized and dust filled library, sounds from outside were blocked by the thick walls covered with books. Dimitri knew that while there may be an abundance of books, these were only the pieces of literature approved by Seteth himself. 

Dimitri and Felix differed in many ways, reading was one of the things that separated them.Dimitri knew Felix didn’t read too much, his friend was more of a hands-on kind of person who benefitted more from learning through actions rather than words on pages. The professor has caught Dimitri lurking in the library while most students are asleep many times, but she would only seldom say anything. Most of the prince’s friends knew that he was an avid reader, he’d been interested in literature since he learned how to read. Dimitri enjoyed reading everything from fictional stories to historical documents. Felix on the other hand, read a book once in a blue moon. If he was reading a book it had to be of the utmost importance or he would disregard it completely, so knowing that he rarely even laid eyes on a book, he could already determine that it would be a tedious day.

“Good morning, slept well?” Seteth greeted the boys, Dimitri almost let out a laugh at the irony. “Yes yes... I had just... the BEST nights sleep ever, how kind of you to ask.” Replied Felix, Dimitri noted that his sarcasm was even stronger during early mornings. Seteth -being a bit oblivious to the dark blue haired noble’s sarcasm, turned towards the shelves behind him and began explaining their task. “You are to organize every piece of work in this library by the end of the day, I would like for you two to organize everything by alphabetical order and I must let you know now-“ The archbishop’s aid crossed his arms and put on the most threatening expression “if I find even one book out of place, or a single molecule of dust on the shelves or tables... I will not hesitate to remove your training ground privileges for the rest of the month.” Felix’s face somehow became ten times more pale than before, the boy was practically transparent. Dimitri wasn’t amused either, he may not take his training to the extent that Felix did, but taking away their right to use the training grounds was a serious threat. The two boys gulped on unison without even knowing it. “Right then, you both look ready to begin. I believe I’ve said enough, don’t disappoint me.” And with that, the green haired man walked out of the room with a satisfied look ok his face.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Felix finally spoke “that was almost... scary...” were words that Dimitri never expected to come out of Felix’s mouth. His friend had showed no fear in the face of thieves and bandits but... to a green haired man of all things? “I suppose we have no choice but to do our job right, huh” asked Dimitri, but it was more of an acknowledgment. “Let’s get to work then, I want to get this over with as soon as possible” stated the dark blue haired boy with his hand covering his face in annoyance. “Yes, Let’s.” Replied Dimitri, trying not to sound excited. 

The two boys glanced at each other and Dimitri gave a small smile, Felix waited for Dimitri to walk over to a shelf before he smiled faintly at the ground. Maybe this’ll be over sooner than he thought.


	5. Books n stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri and Felix finally begin their job in the library! Will they be productive? Probably not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from the dead! Still goin with this dumb story. In other news, I’m playing FE7 for the first time and I’m enjoying it quite a bit, I’m at chapter 24 :)

The shelves were covered in dust, the books were disorganized, and the tables were cluttered. The Library was an absolute mess and Felix wanted to strangle whoever left it like this. He wasn’t alone in his sudden rage though, Dimitri felt like burning the entire place down, considering it was less work it almost felt like a viable option.

The prince had been taking every misplaced book of the shelf and closely examining them, even knowing that they didn’t have all day to finish their grueling task. But he couldn’t help it, every book was more interesting than the last. After finishing the removal the first wall of wrongly placed books, he moved on to the next. The very first book he took a closer look at was a familiar one, he opened it up and a wave of memories came rushing back.

Felix on the other hand, had his hands full at one of the tables near the entrance. A messy table full of random spells and historic events. Great. He’d decided to organize them into piles before dusting off the tables, magic spells, history papers, and tactics. He’d never read much about fighting tactics, but he had to admit, the strategies were surprisingly detailed. Paragraph after paragraph of combat arts and follow up attack techniques, it almost disgusted him how interesting these were to him. A few papers remained and seeing the cleared up table made him feel like he’d just taken used a vulnerary in the middle of a tough battle. The final paper caught his eye, a combat art performed by two people. It was strange, he’d never heard of it, and yet he felt intrigued by the intricate sketches and full descriptions of the move step by step. The move was to be performed by a sword wielder and a lance wielder. Before reading any further he decided to go present it to Dimitri, but it seemed like the blond also had something to show since they both turned around at the same time, eager to present their findings. 

“Look what I found” the both of them said in unison, followed by their shocked silence. “You first.” Said Felix. “Right.” Replied Dimitri before presenting the book he had hidden behind his back “look familiar?” Asked the prince. “NO WAY...” Felix let his serious exterior slip, Felix’s sudden excitement filled smile suddenly convinced Dimitri that cleaning this place up is possibly worth it. “IS THAT—“ Dimitri decided to complete his sentence for him “Tales of the 10 elites? Yes it seems like that old storybook is right here in my hands.” Felix’s surprised expression still hasn’t faded. “Man, I haven’t seen that book since our fathers read that to us when we were young...” he finally spoke “I wonder how it ended up here of all places...”

Felix and Dimitri stood there in awe as the childhood nostalgia came flooding back, it made Dimitri realize how long they’d really been friends for. “I can’t believe we’ve been friends for such a long time...” he hesitated before saying his next words “I’m glad to have been your companion since childhood” the sudden sincerity was strange but when else would he be able to reminisce about his youth with Felix? “Yeah well... I’m just happy I’ve been able to put up with you for so long.” Dimitri let out a light chuckle “your words wound me Felix!” He put his hand on his forehead in a dramatic manner and Felix’s smile grew a bit larger this time. “Listen to me, because I’ll only say it once” Dimitri knew well to give him his full attention, but he can’t lie and say he expected the next words that came out of the dark blue haired boy’s mouth. “I’m glad we’re companions... Dimitri.” Felix had to force himself not to throw in an insult “The fact that we’ve known each other for so long makes me incredibly content and I hope we remain friends for.... as long as we possibly can.” Immediately after the words left his mouth he turned around and crossed his arms, not even able to look at the prince after his heartfelt response.

Dimitri almost couldn’t process any of what Felix just said. The other boy called him by his name rather than boar, he’s being sincere, AND he was smiling? At this point, the blond boy was convinced he was still in his room sleeping. He hoped it wasn’t a dream, that his best friend was truly displaying his feelings right in front of him in this messy ass library.

Oh shit. The library. 

“Felix....” Dimitri was at a loss for words. It took him a few seconds to finally think of something to say but right before the words could escape his lips, another student decided to reveal himself. 


End file.
